Meta Knight vs. Sans
MK vs Sans.png|Shakaboy Meta Knight vs. Sans is a What-If? Death Battle. Description They're blue, mysterious, and speedy, but only one fan favorite can leave with their life in Death Battle. Will Meta Knight have a bad time or will Sans be turned into dust? Intro Wiz: There's many ways to fight someone. Some people use strength or wit... Boomstick: Or some people use the pussy way to fight and use their speed! Wiz: Like Meta Knight, the captain of the Halberd. Boomstick: And Sans, AKA Nes...I mean, the bad time giving skeleton. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Meta Knight Wiz: Although Meta Knight has an unknown background, it's been shown that he is most likely the same species as Kirby is. Anyway, Meta Knight and his army of Meta Knights, yes that's their name. Boomstick: Man, I wonder how long it took them to come up with that. Wiz: Moving on, MK and his forces battled Nightmare and his forces for a long war. Although MK did win, he was the last survivor of the entire war and had lost his entire crew. When he saw Kirby came around, he believed that he could defeat Nightmare, so he decided to start challenging him. Weapons and Abilities: *Galaxia - A powerful sword made by a god. *Mach Tornado - MK spins like a tornado for a few seconds. *Shuttle Loop - MK does a flying loop in the air. *Drill Rush - MK spins like a drill towards his enemy. *Dimensional Cape - Allows MK to teleport. *Tornados. *Meta Quick - Makes him move faster. *Meta Heal - Heals him from injuries. *Sword Beam - A laser beam that can be fired from his sword. *Clones *Summon Knight - Can summon a Sword Knight to help him. *Galaxia Darkness - MK's final smash. He turns the entire world dark and slashes his enemy. Boomstick: Meta Knight has done many feats, like being able to trade blows with Kirby, who all we know is pretty dangerous by himself. He also defeated Drawcia, who managed to remove many solar systems with his deletion wave. He also defeated his evil space clone Galacta Knight, and his other evil space clone Dark Meta Knight. Finally, I get to say the feats! Wiz: You say that like you've never done that before. Anyway, Meta Knight may be a powerhouse, but he isn't perfect. Meta Knight's small size makes him easy to throw around, and he can be cocky. He also will try to flee if his mask is broken. Boomstick: See, I told you he's a pussy! MK: Come back when you can put up a fight. Sans Boomstick: Ugh, not this guy! Doesn't he already get enough attention! (Wiz slaps Boomstick) Boomstick: Ow! Fine, I'll do it. Wiz: Anyway, Sans is a sentry, a brother and a comedian, and is probably the most famous character of Undertale. He is seen as Frisk/Chara's friend at first, and depending on what they do, he either remains a friend or quickly becomes an enemy. Boomstick: And when he's your enemy, he will give you an unfunny and overused meme! Wiz: Sadly, that's true. Weapons and Abilities: *Gaster Blasters - Flying skulls that shoot lasers. *Telekinesis. *Can throw around bones. *Karmic Retribution - Hurts you depending on how much sin you have done. *Teleportation. *Game Changing Jump Cut - Throws his enemy off mid attack. *Pre-Special Attack - Large path of bones, rapid jump cuts, ring of 200 Gaster Blasters and slamming of the soul. *Sparing Sans - If the enemy decides to spare him, he will immediately kill them. *Special Attack - Makes it so he and the enemy can't do anything. Is useless in a non RPG fight. Wiz: Sans also has feats up his skeleton arsenal. It's said that he's beaten Flowey in his base form before, can dodge Frisk's attacks and Chara's attacks, and is one of the smartest characters in the Undertale universe, knowing a lot about alternate universes and timelines. Boomstick: Damn it, he beat me to it! Anyway, as for weaknesses, Sans is lazy, he has ONLY 1 HP so he dies in one hit, he can only dish out 1% damage per turn, and can tire out after a bit of fighting. He also has an awful fanbase on Deviantart. Wiz: We don't speak of that Boomstick. Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Sans was relaxing inside of Asgore's castle, waiting for Chara to show up and fight him. However, another figure came in, who was wearing a mask and had bat wings. Sans saw him, and thought he was another intruder, and got up. Sans: Look pal, just go back and do us both a favor. MK points his sword and Sans and prepares to fight. Sans: Ugh, whatever. Prepare to have a bad time. Sans starts throwing bones at MK, who slashes them in half and flies towards Sans. When he gets close enough, he starts slashing at Sans, but Sans keeps side stepping his attacks and throws bones at MK. MK chops one bone in half, but the other bone hits him, which knocks him down. Sans then uses his TK to throws MK into a wall, which breaks it. Sans then summons Gaster Blasters, which fire lasers at MK. MK flies past them and performs the Drill Rush. He spins like a drill towards Sans, who uses a wall of bones to block MK. Meta Knight quickly recovers and starts firing Sword Beams at Sans. Sans pulls out a bone and swings it like a bat, hitting the energy projectiles back at MK. MK uses his Dimensional Cape to teleport past them and go behind Sans. MK then swings his sword for a sneak attack, but Sans teleports out of the way and uses his TK to start throwing MK around the room like a rag doll before slamming him into the ground. Sans then summons a giant horde of bones at MK, who performs the Mach Tornado and cuts right through them. Sans then sees MK going for another charge attack, and decides to summon Gaster Blasters which keep MK away. While MK was busy fighting the Gaster Blasters, Sans uses his TK to hold MK in place and let him get hit by the lasers. MK quickly breaks free of Sans's grasp and uses Meta Heal to heal himself. He then summons a Sword Knight to help them, and then charges at Sans. Sans uses his TK to throw the Sword Knight backwards. Sans then summons a large row of Gaster Blasters to deal with MK, who chops right through them easily and uses Meta Quick to catch up to Ness. Sans sees Meta Knight coming in and uses his Pre-Special Attack, summoning a large horde of bones at MK. Meta Knight tries to chop through them, but is overwhelmed and is knocked down. Sans then summons 200 Gaster Blasters, who all aim at Meta Knight and rapid fire. Meta Knight gets up and uses his teleportation to avoid about 50 of them. Sans: Buddy, just give up already! Sans then cranks it up by summoning about 200 more Gaster Blasters, which was too much for MK to handle as he got rapidly blasted by all of them. Meta Knight quickly gets back up and thrusts his sword into the ground to start firing tornados at Sans. Sans sees the tornados come before him, and was sucked in. While Sans was sucked in, Meta Knight flew in and start rapidly slashing him over and over before using a Shuttle Loop to send him flying. When Sans hit the ground from his fall, he turned into ashes. MK: You were no match for me. KO! Results Boomstick: About time! Wiz: Sans is a tricky opponent for many, but for Meta Knight, he was not even a challenge. MK completely curbstomped Sans in every single category imaginable, from strength, to speed, to durability, to abilities and combat experience, Sans had nothing going for him. Boomstick: I mean, sure, Sans can fight Flowey, but MK can fire people WAY more powerful like Dark Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and the extremely powerful Kirby. He also defeated Drawcia, who deleted multiple solar systems. Wiz: Plus, Sans really couldn't hurt him. The KR wouldn't do much damage since MK hasn't sinned much, and since he can only dish out 1% per turn, he would barely do anything to MK. Boomstick: Looks like Sans was boned from the start. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles